Attack on Zul'dare
Briefing Having established some order in the region with a display of naval power, Admiral Proudmoore advises that the time has come to search out the secret lair of the Orcs. Scouts report that this base is located somewhere within the Zul'dare region of the Channel Islands, just south-east of Hillsbrad. Lordaeron artificers have completed designs for a Foundry. With this new innovation, you will be able to construct Transport ships that can ferry your troops across large bodies of water. These vessels should provide great assistance in the completion of your task. Objective Destroy the Orc base Background Given the threat of enemy ships nearby, the Alliance first priority was to get a shipyard into operation as soon as possible. First, they sent their worker into the mines for the purpose of training more. At the same time, the two destroyers that had brought them there were sent from the northern shore around to the south where an enemy destroyer guarded an oil patch. When it was safely below the waves, they remained near the shore to guard the shipyard site. After training several more peasants, they placed half of them in the mines and set the other half to collecting lumber. Soon they raised a lumber mill, and soon after, began construction of the shipyard on the southern shore near camp. Taking no chances, they constructed a barracks to train a force of archers for the coming amphibious assault. Though they were still training peasants and building farms, there was more than enough material and sufficient laborers to start the refinery and foundry. Meanwhile, new tankers began exploiting the nearby patch of oil. With all the necessary structures in place and operational, they next began preparations for war. They raised guard towers on the north shore to fend off landing raiders and spent time upgrading their arrows, ship cannons, and armor. More destroyers were necessary to clear the way for their transports, which were constructed only after they already had five destroyers in the water. During this time, they continually trained new archers until there were ten units, which easily defended the camp until transports that would carry them were completed. Their fleet of destroyers began the operation by sailing south and southeast, directly into enemy territory, soon there was little opposition to them reducing the platforms and coatal structures to piles of smoking ash. With that completed, they anchored the destroyers close to shore near the enemy camp and let them fire at orcs for sport while the transports were being loaded with ten archers and two peasants. Once they had landed safely just west of the Alliance destroyers, the archers made sure the workers could construct two guard towers directly north of the destroyers. They were very careful not to let the archers wander into the camp, keeping them close to the towers and destroyers for defense. Once the guard towers were in place and upgraded, next came a barracks, whose completion spelled doom for the orcs. While they were cleaning up the enemy camp, the remaining enemy ships in the area decided to try for their home base. They were soundly defeated by the guard towers, that the Alliance force had constructed along the shore. They then sought out and killed the few remaining orcs, and celebrated their victory among the ruins, which still burned and smoked angrily. It had been a great triumph for the Alliance, their skill in battle earned them a trip to the heart of the war on the mainland to the north. Aftermath Although the Horde's base on Zul'dare had been destroyed, and the Horde driven from the shores of Lordaeron, it was a bittersweet victory; the townships of Hillsbrad and Southshore had been left in ruins. It was clear to the Alliance that the war would cost the them dearly... With the cities decimated rumors spread throughout the Human kingdoms like wildfire of their impending doom. War Chief Doomhammer was pleased with his commander's and Urok Scratcher's success and ordered them into in Khaz Modan to help defend their outpost in Dun Modr. Meanwhile, Milan's commander was ordered to Khaz Modan to assist Stromgarde and Kul Tiras attacking the outpost. Both forces were ordered to fight over control of Stromgarde's island at Tol Barad. Kategooria:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness human campaign